The Marauders: The Beggining
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: James and Sirius the leaders of the Marauders at Hogwarts. We know the trouble they got into there but how about before Hogwarts. This is the story of the two famous troublemakers the summer before their school years. noncanon. !Complete!
1. Pranks and Letters

Hi! It's MoonWolf and her adorable silver Phoenix, Silver.

"I'm not adorable I'm tough"

"Riiight." Pats Silver on the head

A/N: For those of you who have already read this I've changed it to tell the story of the summer before James and Sirius's first year of Hogwarts. For those who havent ignore this Authors note.

P.S I might make this a series into all their year of Hogwarts if you want. Just tell me in a review.

Disclaimer: The Marauders and other Harry Potter characters you recognize don't belong to me. OK. Good.

Marauders: The Beginning

James Potter was ordinary in every way. He was... no. He had... nope. He looked... wait... no. OK. So he wasn't so ordinary.

He was short for his age of eleven. His auto black hair stuck up in all direction no matter what he did to it. Though the least ordinary thing about him was that he was a wizard. Yes, that's right a wizard. And even in the wizard world he wasn't quite that ordinary. Unless you count being the Minister of Magic's son being ordinary.

At the moment he was sitting behind a tall bush in his backyard with someone who could have been his twin. even though there were some differences. While James's hair stuck up in a mess the other boy's hair fell down in a mess. Also while was on the sort side, skinny and had light brown eyes. The boy sitting or should I say squatting down next to him was average height with a strong build and had dark brown eyes that were almost black.

That boy was James Potter's absolute best friend, Sirius Black. The two of them were best friends since as long as they could remember. They were born on the very same day, October 30. And they grew up as next door neighbors. James was born first though around 6 PM while Sirius was born around 6:05 PM. You could almost always tell that James was born first because he was always a /little/ more responsible than Sirius. Thought being born on the beginning of Mischief Night did increase their tendencies to get in trouble.[1 They were constantly getting in trouble for playing pranks.

This time was no exception. The two friends sat waiting for the cost to be clear. Both sets of their parents were going out for awhile to go to a meeting leaving the young boys with their older siblings. While they were gone the two pranksters were going to set up a trap.

"Do you have everything?" Sirius asked James.

James looked at all the stuff around him and Sirius. "I think so? Did you remember to get the glue?"

"Glue? I had to get the glue?"

"What do you mean 'I had to get the glue?'. Yes, you had to get the glue. I got everything else! All you needed was to get the glue and you couldn't even get that!"

"Hey can't you take a joke." Sirius said with a laugh. "I got the glue and something else that I thought would make the job allot easier." He then pulled out two jars of glue and a wand.

"Oh my god! Whose is that and where did you get it?" James cried out with amazement.

"It's Talia's." Sirius told his amazed friend. "She left it in my room this morning when she came to yell at me for taking her radio. So I borrowed it." Talia was Sirius's thirteen year old sister and one of the main victims in the two boys pranks.

Finally sensing the coast was clear the two boys quietly left the safety of the bush with all their supplies. Carefully James poured the long stick glue all over the floor of the back porch. While he was doing that Sirius, using his sister's wand, levitated a whole bag of chicken feathers and two jars of honey to a beam above the backdoor. Then they set up a trip wire that would tip the honey then the feathers on to the person who would get stuck in the glue. James did one on the inside of the house and Sirius on the outside.

After making sure everything was set James ran through the house and around to the backyard. On the way he barricaded the front door making sure that no one could get through. While James was gone Sirius then set up five Filbuster fireworks and one dungbomb then lit them. As soon as all of them were lit he ran to hide with James behind the bush that they were hiding behind before.

He silently duck down beside James. As soon as he got in a position where he could see the porch everything exploded in a flash of colors and an awful smell.

"James William Potter, you had better not have blown anything important up!" Thomas, James's older brother yelled from the house just as Talia's voice came from the Black's house next door.

"Sirius Osirus Black what did you do with my wand?!"

A moment later tom came rushing out the Potter's back door as Talia rush up right past the two boys and up the porch. Not looking where they were going the two of them tripped over the tripwires and landed in the still wet glue. Finally the two jars of honey and the bag of feathers came crashing down on the two stuck teens.

For a moment the two boys just sat behind the bush staring at what they just did. Then they burst out laughing.

"Can you believe they fell for it!" James laughed at Sirius.

"Yeah! Sirius said to James. Then he called out to Talia. "Hey glad you could drop by sis."

"Hahaha." Tom said in a dry voice "very funny.

"Now you two had better get us out now before we tell." Talia told the boys.

Sirius and James looked at each other "Nah!" they said at once. They got up to run to the Black' house. Unfortunately they ran right into their parents who, when they couldn't get through the front door of the Potter's house decided to go through the back.

Their fathers looked just about to start laughing along with their sons but their moms were a different story.

"What do you have to say for yourselves boys?" Mrs. Potter scolded them. That wasn't a very nice thing to do with Tom and Talia."

"Yes, now give me Talia's wand." Mrs. Black said to Sirius. Sirius reluctantly gave back the wand. "Now once we get those two unstuck I want you to help clean up all the glue you put on the Potter's porch."

"Yes mum." Sirius said quietly.

James then sensing that they might get into even more trouble turned their attention to the two owls that just landed in the Black's kitchen. "Looks like there's a post. We'll just go and cheek." James and Sirius then ran around thier parents and up to the Black's kitchen.

When they got there they looked at the two owl's sitting there.

"Hey we each got something." Sirius said to Jame who was raiding the fridge.

"Cool bring them up to your room." James said grabing something to eat.

As soon as they got to Srius's room Srius flopped down on his bed while James took the floor.

"Oh my god!" Sirius suddenly yelled

"What? Did you eat another dung flavored jellybean?" Replied James who was attempting to get his chocolate frog under control.

"No! I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!"

"Your not serious!" James yelled climbing up to the bed to have a look.

"I'm always Sirius." Sirius replied to the over used joke. (A/N: I had to put it in somewhere.)

"Still" James said sticking to the subject. "we're not supposed to receive our letters until next week."

"Well mabey. all I know is that I got mine. Listen."

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have ben accepted to "Hogwats school of Witchcraft and Wizardey". Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your acceptance owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

"Whoah! cool I got mine to." James said to Sirius from the floor where he was reading his letter.

"Come on lets go tell the 'rents."

"Yeah they can't still be mad at us."

"Let's go."

[1 Trust me that totaly effects

There first chapters done. What do you think good, bad, should be thrown aside and never heard from again.

Silver- The last one! The last one!

I'm not talking to you! Go to your corner and figure out what we shoud do for the next chapter.

Silver- Fine Gose to the corner.

Good. Now where was I. Oh yeah. Now go review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the better chance of you getting another chapter. All suggestions accepted. Until next time. Adios. Amigos.


	2. Fireplaces and Keys

Hey! I'm back with another installment of The Marauders: The Beginning  
  
Mystic- They know the title just get on with it!  
  
Patients, patients. My little muse. Just because I changed your name doesn't mean you get to boss me around. Only My parents and my brother can do that.  
  
Mystic- Oh Yah!!! *Starts shooting fire at me*  
  
OK! OK! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or any other characters. Got it.  
  
The Marauders: The Beginning  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two weeks after James and Sirius got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts they were ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies.  
  
"Mum! Com'on hurry up!" James screamed up to his mother who was getting ready to go. James, Sirius, Tal, and Tom were waiting by the Potter fireplace for Mrs. Potter who was taking all of them shopping for their school things.  
  
Mr. Potter was at an important business meeting with the Minister of Magic from Spain and Mr. and Mrs. Black were also away. They both worked for the department of Magical Concealment. That meant it was their job to make sure the Muggles didn't find out about all the magical beings wandering the Earth. At the moment they were attempting to help move a dragon reserve away from the growing development of Muggles houses.  
  
"James, just be patient. Mother will be along shortly." Tom scolded him. Tom was what you would call a stuck-up snob. He was perfect in every way. His nice brown hair that he inherited from their mom was always nicely combed and lay flat on top of his head. He got perfect grades and just got made a Prefect this year. The teachers loved him, other parents loved him, even complete strangers loved him. This was why he was so fun to play pranks on.  
  
"Yes, Jamey, be patient." Sirius mocked him as Mrs. Potter came down the steps into the living room where the fireplace was.  
  
"That's enough everyone. Let's go." She took the jar of Floo powder of the mantle and held it out to everyone. Each of them took a pinch and turned to the fireplace which was already burning.  
  
One by one they took turns saying "Diagon Ally" and stepping into the fireplace. Tal first and Mrs. Potter last.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
James fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Managing to say on his feet he stopped to take a breath and look around. Unfortunately Sirius came shooting out of the fireplace that second. Sirius managed to knock James over and several empty table infront of the fireplace.  
  
"Well now we know why no one ever sits at these tables." Sirius stated from on top of James while every one else at the pub stared at them. Tom was about to tell them off when Mrs. Potter came gracefully out of the fireplace.  
  
"What ever will I do with you boys." She commented at the two of them looking at the mess.  
  
"It wasn't me mum. I swear. It was this prat." James said pushing Sirius of him.  
  
She just apologize to the pub owner for the mess and heard them out muttering about 'boys... trouble... pranks... and acting their age.' She managed to get them to Gringotts with out any trouble. Tom and Tal who was following at a distance quickly hurried to catch up once they got inside.  
  
"I'd like to make a withdrawal from The Potter's vault and the Black's." Mrs. Potter said in her business voice. She worked as Mr. Potter's secretary and as a NMR (national magical representative). This meant she represented England in any national meetings and had a very good business voice.  
  
"Do you have the keys." The goblin looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, here they are" She lay down two gold keys in front of him.  
  
"Very good. Windrod take these people to vaults 289 and 290." Another goblin appeared and lead them away to a cart track. A second later a cart appeared and everyone got inside.  
  
The ride down didn't take that long and before they knew it they were standing infront of the Potters vault (289). Well most of them were standing. Tom was actually leaning over a hole throwing up.  
  
Windrod then took the key from Mrs. Potter and opened the vault. Inside was as much gold as you could imagine. Mrs. Potter went inside and scooped up a bagfull of coins. Stepping out she stepped back into the cart. Tom was already there with his head between his legs. Tal stepped in after her. The Goblin then closed the vault and took the key out giving the key to James since he was the closes.  
  
The rest of them hopped into the cart. James and Sirius in the back. James looked at the key in his hand and smiled showing the key silently to Sirius he nodded toward the Potter's vault. Sirius gave a slow smiled then nodded. Quietly before the cart picked up any speed they jumped off. Given the fact that the goblin was to busy changing the speed of the cart, Tom was being sick, Mrs. Potter was trying to help Tom, and Tal was oblivious to the rest of the world at the moment no one noticed to boys jumped off the cart.  
  
"Heh! I can't believe that goblin wats his name, Windrod, gave you the key, James." Sirius crowed after the cart was far enough away. (Even thought the Potter's and the Black's vaults were consecutive numbers they were located at completely different locations.)  
  
"Yeh!I think his name sould be Nimrod instead of Windrod. Com` on I want to grab some Galleons for that new Meteor500 broom. Then go see if there really are some dragons down here." They climbed back onto the platform then James took out the key and opened the vault. "You stay and keep the door open while I get the money." James told Sirius.  
  
At that exact moment Sirius said. "You keep the door open I'll get the money." At the exactly the same moment they both stepped into the vault leaving the door alone.  
  
With a huge bang the door swung shut on them. The momentum knocked the key out and it fell in to the whole Tom was throwing up in earlier. Then with a resounding click the huge vault locked leaving James and Sirius trapped in the Potter's vault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yet another cliffe from the amazing Moon*Wolf. Know if you want to know what happens to James and Sirius REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I accept all praises and constructive criticism. No flames allowed. I have enough of that. *Looks at Mystic in her cage*  
  
Now go review!!  
  
Mystic- "If you say that word again you'll pay."  
  
What you can't do anything to me. You're in a cage. *Sticks tongue out at her*  
  
Mystic- "Wanna bet." *Shoots fire at the computer*  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Dives infront of the computer and gets burned* 


	3. Yelling and Swimming

Yah! I'm back and all healed up from my previous encounter with Mystic. She's gone for now so I think it's safe to come out. I want to thank all my reviewers. I hope I get many more to come.  
  
P.S. For those of you who have already read the beginning of this story the plot has been changed from the story of the Marauders' 1st year. To the summer befor the first year. Though I might make the story of their first year a sequal. Just review to let me know if I should.  
  
Mystic- Can we get on with it.  
  
Ummm. Ooook. Whatever you say just...... DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or any one else. OK.  
  
The Marauders: The Beginning  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Windrod stopped the cart infront of vault 290 and everyone got out. Tal was the first one to realize the boys were missing though.  
  
"Sirius! James! Where are you two!" Tal yelled into the darkness.  
  
"Talia why are you yelling?" Mrs. Potter said turning from the vault after getting a bag of coins. "James and Sirius are right... Tom where's James and Sirius?" She looked expectantly to Tom. Unfortunately he was occupied at the moment. (He was yet again throwing up into another hole conveniently located next to the vault.)  
  
"Oh no! My mum's gonna kill me if I lost Sirius." Tal said in a high voice.  
  
"Don't worry dear. We'll find them." Mrs. Potter then turned expectantly to Windrod who was listening in on the conversation. "You do have a way to locate them. Don't you."  
  
"Well... Um... I'm not sure. I just stated here last month. Let me ask my superior." at that moment Mrs. Potter and Tal fainted. Meanwhile Tom continued to throw up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the vault James and Sirius were having the time of there lives. After a brief moment of worry on how to get out the began to explore the vault. The place was huge given the fact that the Potters were one of the most illustrious pureblood wiziarding families in all of England. No wait in the world. In no time the two mischief makers found out the vault was used to store more than money.  
  
"Hey Sirius! Over here! You'll never guess what I found!" James was standing over a miniature train set.  
  
"Whoa! I never knew your family owned a horse."  
  
"What? A horse?"  
  
"Yeah! I just found a stable."  
  
"Ooooook. Well I just found a miniature Quidditch Field."  
  
"Cool! But guess what I found, Jamsey! An above ground pool!"  
  
"What!?!?" James quickly picked himself up and ran toward where Sirius's voice came from.  
  
"Really it's an above ground pool." James found himself standing next to Sirius staring at the huge pool.  
  
"Cool! To bad it probably isn't filled with water. It's getting kinda hot in here."  
  
"We'll never know till we check." Sirius then grabbed the ladder and pulled himself up. James hurried up after him. The sight that greeted them was one they never expected to see.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile above ground the Potters and the Blacks were having a hissyfit. Mr. Potter and the Blacks were notified that Sirius and James were lost in the tunnles under Gringotts as soon as Tal and Mrs. Potter were reawakened. They apparated as soon as they got the news.  
  
Unfortunatly so did the media and about everyone else in the wizarding world (or so it seemed). The news that the Minister of Magic's youngest son and best friend were lost under Gringotts spread like a wildfire.  
  
This didn't improve matters much and they were getting ma-ad.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO WAY TO FIND JAMES AND SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Potter was at his witts end. Just before gettin the news that his son was missing he came form a heated descussion with the Minister of Magic from Spain about importation of goods. He was not in a good mood. "MY SON IS LOST IN YOUR CONFOUNDED MAZE AND YOU JUST SIT THERE SAYING OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT YOU HAVE NO WAY TO FIND HIM!!!! YOU HAD BETTER FIND A WAY BEFOR I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!!!!" Mrs. Potter and the Blacks just stood aside letting him rant looking worried about the boys. They knew thet Mr. Potter didn't get mad very eaisialy but if he did you should stay out of his way. Tom and Tal had disappered to who knows where once he had started screaming.  
  
Silently all the other goblins left excpt the Head goblin before Mr. Potter turned on them. The last two left wispering to each other. "I just hope those two boys don't meet up with Chopper, Killer, or Bob." Unfrotunatly they had vey loud wispers.  
  
Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black turned to the Head goblin. "Please tell us Chopper, Killer, and Bob are Snuffers (A/N: Did I spell that right? They're the little black dogs that did for gold. Please tell me if I did. My cousin's borrowing my copy of the forth book. ). "  
  
"Um... no... sorry Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Black. They would be our dragons." At this both Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter fainted. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black looked petrified. "Oh mabey I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER FIND MY SON BEFORE ONE OF YOUR DRAGONS DO OR YOU CAN FEED YOURSELF TO THEM TOO BECAUSE TRUST ME IF YOU DON'T I'LL DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT WILL BE ALOT WORSE!!!!!!!!!!" Mr Potter yelled comming out of his petrified state. The Head goblin went running out of the room to find a way to locate James and Sirius.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^  
  
A the while the two aformention boys were staring at a pool filled with. With well water. (A/N: Well what would you have expected a pool to be filled with.)  
  
"Cool!" Sirius yelled and jumped in. (Yet another A/N: I gotta stop putting these in. They were wearing shorts and T-shirts. OK.)  
  
"Hey! Be careful for all you could know it could be vineger." At that moment the water in the pool began to swirl then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. "Whoa! That was weird."  
  
"Yeah! Your telling me. Pha!" Sirus said getting out of the pool spitting whatever liguid was in the pool out. "I could've sworn that stuff in there was water until you said vinegar..." He trailed of there and looked at James. "You did magic!"  
  
"No I didn't... at least I don't think I did." James looked at the pool shocked.  
  
"If you didn't use magic then the pool must be... must be... uh."  
  
"That's it the pool must be magic!" James shouted this out before Sirus could apper smarter than him.  
  
"Cool! I wana try." He climed out of the pool and said in a loud voice. "Butterbeer!" Nothing happened. "James your pool is busted."  
  
"Leme try. Mabey it only works for me."  
  
"Why would it only work for you?"  
  
"I's in my vault so mabey it only works for a Potter."  
  
"Oh" Was all Sirius was able to say.  
  
James went up to the edge of the pool and spreading his arms out wide he said. "Butterbeer." Suddenly the pool begain to swirel and turned brown. "Well it looks all right but how do we know if it's really Butterbeer or not though. Here you try Sirius." With that James pushed the already wet Sirius into the pool.  
  
"Heeey!" Sirius yelled at beeing pushed into the pool. "It really is Butterbeer." He yelled up to James once he came up for air.  
  
"Good. Then MOLDY CHEESE! (A/N: I'd like to thank my friend StarlightDragon8 for that suggestion =)" With that the pool turned into moldy cheese.  
  
"HEY! GROSE! WHAT 'CHO DO THAT FOR!!!!!" As you might be able to tell Sirius was mad. He attepted to swim back to James without getting any cheese in his mouth but the goings were slow giving that he was in the exact center of the pool when the contients of it changed. Menwhile James was laughing his head of.  
  
After laughing for five minutes he suddenly coughed out the word "Water." [1] The pool changed to water. At first he didn't realize what he had done but as soon as he heard Sirus splashing his way out of the pool he looked up. One look at Sirius's face sent James jumpping down from the pool side and running away with a dripping wet and smelly Sirius close behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Trust me. If you laugh really hard for a long time you throat would get so dry that you would want some water too.  
  
There finish . Now I'll only say this once. Go review. *Cricket chirps*  
  
Mystic- You better not.  
  
But...  
  
Mystic- No.  
  
I can't help it. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! There. *Sigh* Now that I've gotten that out of my system. *Hears a noise beside her.* Umm......... Gotta go.  
  
*Runs away with muses behind her* WHERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs around the house several times*  
  
*Pants* I... I... I think I lost them. *Looks around* Well. Go review. *  
  
Mystic- There she is!  
  
Oh no. *Yells while running away (again)* MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. 


	4. Review responses Not a real chapter

Hey! This isn't really a chapter. It's just a place where I can respond to all my reviewers. Sorry for all who expected a new chapter. I have writters block for the moment. (Heck my writters block was so bad at a time I forgot what writters block meant. If that's even possible.)  
  
Mystic- Oh yah she's dumb.  
  
I wasn't talking to you. Anywho I'm sorry and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can think of what to do next. Now here are my respose to all my reviews. Btw I'll class it by cahpter you guys reviwed by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flight O`Fancy/ hypersk8ingchic/ Pan/ person- Thanks for the reviews  
  
Roune-black- If I get more reviews asking for it I will. Though I can't promise you being with Sirius.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan- Thanks  
  
Chapter 3  
  
DragonFly- I'll review if you do =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Any way thanks for the reviews and I hope to write more and get more reviews. 


	5. Watches and Planning

Hey! I just thought I'd take this time to up date this story. (Mystic's starting to look awful. I think it's about time for her to get reborn and while she's little she can't hurt me. =P) Now let's see what was I gonna do.…………. Oh yah. Up date my story. I better get on with it then.

Oh just a little note- James doesn't have glasses yet. Don't worry he will but not yet. 

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing here. I really wish I did but I don't OK.

**The Marauders: The Beginning**

**~*~**

Sirius had chased James around the vault 3 time before they both got tired. Panting they leaned against a statue of… well to be truthful they had no clue what it was but that's besides the point.

"Truce." James said to Sirius who was laying on the floor several feet away because he still smelled.

"Ok, truce. But you owe be big Jamesie." 

"What ever. Say do you think they realize were gone yet."

"Probably. Hey what time is it?"

"It's time for you to get your own watch Si."

"Why would I need to do that? You always have your watch on. Anyway it would probably get broken anyway."

"That's no excuse." James said looking at his wrist. "Oh no."

"Waz up?" Sirius sat up so he could see James.

"My watch! It must have fallen of again." James had several different watches but his favorite was a red and gold one that had been given to him by his grandfather. Unfortunately the claps on it never stayed on properly so that would mean it was always falling of.

"You prat. Why'd you wear that one?"

"It was the first one I grabbed this morning." James started looking around franticly. Turning to Sirius he wailed "I have to find that watch. Dad'll kill me if I lost it. It's been in the family for years."

"James, buddy calm down I probably fell of while you were running around like a maniac.

"Oh, I was running around like a maniac?" He gave a skeptical look his best friend. 

"Yah, James you were." Sirius smirked at James who was now on his hands and knees looking at every nook and cranny for his watch.

"I still don't understand why your dad never magicly fix that thing."

"Sirius how many times must I tell you he can't. It has a sort of magical resistance to it. It can't be changed by a spell or anything magical."

"Oh" Was all Sirius could say. "Oy! Where're you going?" He called to James's retreating back.

"I'm going to look for my watch."

"Well wait for me!" He scrambled up and chased after James.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile their parents were trying to figure out their own plan on how to find the boys since the goblins didn't seem like they would be any help. Mr. Potter had calmed down and was talking rationally again. The head goblin had left and made his second in command, Modwin, stay with the two sets of parents. Right away they had started to interrogate him on all he knew about the tunnels. 

"How about we try a locator spell?" Mr. Black said to Mr. Potter.

"Um… excuse me Mr. Black that would be impossible." Modwin said tentively hoping not to set of the rage of Mr. Potter or Mr. Black. The tunnels have been magicly protected so that nothing in it can be found with a locator spell down there.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Mr. Black said in a loud voice his temper almost getting the better of him.

"Uh…" Modwin looked around as if looking for some one to rescue him. "You could… well…" Suddenly inspiration hit him. "You could go back to the last place the boys were seen and look there." Every looked at him.

"Of course you're a genius." Mrs. Black squealed in a high pitched voice. Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh no. She looked at her hands where she held the wrapper of a piece of chocolate she had eaten to relieve some stress. "I must have eaten one of the voice changing candies those two made last week."

Mr. Black and Potter chucked. "Even missing those two manage to pull a prank."

Mrs. Potter took charge for the moment taking out her wand she pointed it at Mrs. Black's throat. "_orthrotonea_ [1]" 

"Thanks Lauren." Mrs. Black massaged her throat.

"Your welcome." Mrs. Potter then turned to Modwin. "Can you please get two carts and another goblin to drive us down to the Potter vault."

"Of course madam." He bowed and left. He returned moments later with Windrod and motioned that they should follow him. Staning they went to the loading dock and climbed into the carts waiting for them.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Down at the vault James was panicking. He and Sirius had looked everywhere in the vault and they still couldn't find James's watch. Though they had found several ancient brooms, a flying carpet, a magic lamp, a huge picture of this really old guy, and a couple of books on different kinds of magic. 

After searching the vault once Sirius went and sat down next to that weird statue again and watched James search. James realizing that he had already searched everywhere came and sat down next to Sirius.

"I'm dead Sirius. My dad's gonna kill me. They should have given the watch to Tom. He wouldn't have lost a family heirloom."

"Dude, stop wallowing. It makes me want to hurl." Sirius said to James pushing him over.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Here see if you can figure out what this is supposed to be." Sirius stood up and indicated to the statue they had been leaning on.

"Fine," James looked up at the statue. A quick glimmer caught James eye. He stood and realize there was a space in the… what appeared to be the mouth of the creature. Standing he reached out to get the shiny thing.

"What's up James?" Sirius asked at the sudden activity of reaching into the mouth of a statue of who knew what.

"There's something in here." James said while reaching out to grab what ever it was. It was placed pretty far in. "Hold it… almost got it."

"Uh." Sirius walked up and looked at the space James's arm was in. He casually leaned on something protruding from the statue. The thing bucked under his weight and shifted. He fell to the ground.

James looked at him with the '_You are insane'_ look on his face. Suddenly a faint clicking noise came from inside the statue. Looking up into the space he had a brief glance of something falling towards him. Then what ever it was hit him in the face knocking him out.

At that Sirius jumped to his feet and over to James. "Oh no!" He then began to repeatedly shake James hoping to revive him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Just outside the vault the Potters and the Blacks were looking for evidence of where the boys went. Mr. Potter was walking near the door of the vault when something red and gold caught his eye. Bending over he knew what it was. It was James's watch. Grasping it he realized it was also stuck halfway in the great door of the vault.

"Lauren! Chris, Emily!" He called to the Blacks and Mrs. Potter. They came at a run.

"Yah, Will. Did you find them?" Mr. Black asked franticly.

"Yes I think I did."

"Where, dear?" Mrs. Potter pressed.

"What does this look to you?" he indicated to the part of the watch that protruded from the vault.

"Oh my! It's James's watch!"

"Yep, and it's also stuck. Which means…"

"Which means James and most likely Sirius too are inside the vault." Mr. Black interjected. 

"Here hand me the key Lauren." Mr. Potter held out his hand for the key. 

"OK. It should be right here…" She looked in her purse and in all her pockets. "I don't have it. The boys must have it."

"Ok, fine." Mr. Black turned to Windrod and Modwin. "You have a way to open these vaults with out a key right?"

The two goblins looked at each other. Bravely Modwin stepped up "Um… I'm sorry sir but since this vault is old it can only be opened by a key." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hehehehe! Cliffy! I love cliffies can't you tell. =D

I guess you'll just have to wait to find out everything. Now go review if you want to find out what happens. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get a new chapter up. So remember review. 

Mystic- *Screeches and burst into flames.*

Whoa cool. *Watches pile of soot when a new bird pops up.* Awwwwwwwww how cute. *reaches out to touch the newly born Mystic* 

Mystic- *Pecks at Moon*Wolf's hand*

Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid bird 

[1] This is a word I mad up from the Greek roots _orthro- _ and _ton- _meaning correct tone. 


	6. Spells and eggs

Hey I hope you like this. I'm putting all my messages up here for this chapter because I have an ending that I don't want to ruin with notes. 

Mystic- It's not like you have a lot to say.

=P You stay out of this.

Mystic- Well it's the truth. 

What ever. Now on to the story and remember to review. 

Disclaimer- I don't own any one in this fic except the goblins. They're mine. Pleze don't sue me. ='(

**The Marauders: The Beginning**

~*~

Outside the Potter's vault was absolute chaos (Don't you just love that word). The Blacks and Potters were doing everything they could to get the vault opened. Mr. Potter took his wand out and faced the vault. Modwin stepped up to him cautiously. 

"Ummm… I don't think you should…"

"OBLIVIATE!" Mr. Potter yelled completely oblivious (Hehehe Do you get it? Never mind) to the goblin. The spell hit the vault door directly in the center. The spell then ricocheted off in a thousand directions.

"AGH!" One extremely large beam headed directly toward the others who were standing aside. Luckily they managed to jump in the ditch that was made for the cart tracks. Sadly that was when the head goblin decided too come down and inspect the vault. Another resounding scream echoed through the cave. 

"Oh no." Mr. Potter immediately paled. He froze with his wand raised and Modwin cowering at his feet. Modwin's groans was what brought him to his senses. He quickly hurried to the edge of the ditch. What he saw would have been funny if it happened any other time. 

There was Mrs. Black hugging a black panther who was Mr. Black in his Animagi form. Mrs. Potter had her wand raised and the Head goblin, the investigator goblins, and the cart they were riding in were floating in mid-air and were covered in rainbow spots. 

Mr. Potter jumped down and took Mrs. Potter in his arms. He carefully lowered the goblins and their cart back onto solid ground. Then he left Mrs. Potter to deal with their spots. He went over to the Blacks. 

Mr. Black had become human again and was just picking Mrs. Black's wand up off the ground where she had dropped it after fumbling up the shield charm. 

"I thought dragons were scary." Mr. Black said to no one in particular. Turning to face Mr. Potter he started speaking again. "You have never been scared before if you've never got shot at by a spell that could destroy you. Then almost get run over by a cat going at what… 100 MPH." He said this in a shaky voice.

"Well I guess we can't blast our way in." Mr. Potter said in a joking tone attempting to lighten the mood. "So you two OK?" He asked concern covering his face.

"Yah a little shaken but not stirred." At that Mr. Potter turned back to his wife who's yelling could probably be heard above ground. 

"It'll only take a second." Mrs. Potter pleaded with the goblins who were still covered in spots. "I know the counter curse and also happen to have plenty of practice using it." That was no lie. With boys like James and Sirius causing mayhem at any possible moment the Blacks and the Potters had to be versed in the counter curses of many things.

"NO!!!! You've done enough. Stay away from us.!" The head goblin said this in a high shrilly voice. The others were cowering in the cart.

"Despesio" Mrs. Potter shot the spell at him that would rid him of the spots. He just scampered away yelling his head off. 

"NO! NO! I DON'T LIKE FLYING!" He dove into the cart on top of the other goblins.

Mr. Potter came back to Mrs. Potter shaking his head. "They can hurtle about underground at break neck speeds but they don't like to fly? No wonder all the vaults are underground." He went over to the cart and looked down at them. "Ahem."

The goblins looked up and stood up so fast they knocked the cart over. "Oh… Um… Minister… Sir… we were… um…" The head goblin stutter trying to regain his composure. Trying but not succeeding.

"Never mind." Mr. Potter said trying not to laugh at the poor goblins. "Here let me help you get rid of those spots." With that he waved his wand and said "Despesio." The goblins winced prepared to go flying. After a moment a sound broke through the silence. 

It was Modwin. "Uh… Minister Potter?"

"Yes." All attention was on Modwin who blushed and stuttered.

"Well… I think I found the key to the vault."

"WHAT?!?!" The Potters and the Blacks yelled. 

"Where?" Mr. Black asked in a demanding voice. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black didn't even wait to here an answer. They immediately started climbing back up to the platform. 

"Um… over here." Modwin pointed to the vomit hole where Windrod was holding his nose and leaning over. 

Everyone instantly paled at the prospect of having to search through there. 

"Oh no" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the vault the boys were having a problem of their own.

"James! James! Wake up! Com'on! I'm sorry! I'm sooooooo sorry" Sirius was almost in tears, and James was… Well he was unconscious. "Com'on! Don't die on me! I promise I won't play anymore tricks on you… OK I might play a few but…" At that moment he stopped acting hysterical. 

"Uggggggggggh!" James's eyes opened a bit then closed them again.

"Jamie! Your awake, your alive, you… you look like you wanna hex me into tomorrow." Sirius got up and scooted away from James who was giving him the evil eye. 

"No Sirius, old pal, I don't want to hex you into tomorrow." James said this with a pained look on his face.

"Oh good!" Sirius sat back down next to James.

"Oh no. I wanna hex you into next week you big prat!" At that he pushed Sirius over and closed his eyes again. "Ow! What hit me? It felt like a rock."

"Uh James?"

"What Si?"

"Um here's what hit you. I think it's what you were trying to get." James opened his eyes and looked at Sirius who had the '_puppy dog_' look on his face and was offering an egg to James. James just sighed and took the egg. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Sirius for much longer. He was after all his best friend. Sirius leaned in closer to James to look at the egg.

"There's some sort of paper around the egg." Sirius said after a moment.

"How can you tell?" 

"Well…see here." He pointes to a spot right next to where James's hand. "It looks like it can peel right off." James examined the spot and saw Sirius was right. Careful as not to rip it he pealed the golden paper off the egg. It reveled that in fact he egg was really a reddish orange color.

"Hey there's some sort of writing on this paper." James stated after smoothing the paper out.

"Well then read it" Sirius said in a tired voice. "maybe it'll tell us what kind of egg this is. 'cause I'm sure it's not any kind of dragon egg. That's for sure." James didn't bother to ask how Sirius knew that. Since the Blacks worked with allot of dragons they would sometimes have a dragon egg in their house for safe keeping or to observe. Instead he just started to read what was on the page. With the egg in his lap he begin to read… 

Dear whom so ever finds this letter,

My name is Samuel Potter. Now I can not say I am a powerful wizard. Nor am I gifted in any other unusual way. At least that's what I thought… Here, let me start from the beginning.

It was a week ago though it feels like yesterday. I was walking thru the woods looking for some golden berries. I needed them for a potion to help with my allergies. They had run out at the market.

While there I noticed a shimming to my left thinking they were Gold Berries I walked toward it. I was mistaken. I ended up falling into a raven. Luckily I landed on a ledge, though in the process I hit my head on a rock. I can't remember much after that. Just the image of a fire bird. It gave me a message that I must pass on to you. It won't do me any good but you…. Just listen to what it said to me and remember it. It might be very important for the survival of the future. 

Here are the words the phoenix said to me…

The Darkness will come

The evil unfurled

It starts with the chamber

Of the enemy of gold

The heir of the snake

Will bring many to death's door

Only the stag ant the flower

Will even the score

They will be the ones 

The ones who will form

The greatest of heroes

From them will be formed

The lion's roar

Proud, strong, and true

Evil will fall 

Under these virtues two

Love and Friendship

This is the key

Never forget

Your destiny

Evil and danger

With their friend they will face

Darkness and Light

The balance will break

I give myself to you

To watch for the one

Who is the stag and the flower's

Their one and only son.


	7. Hatching and Goop

Hey I'm sorry for not writing for so long. It's softball season and I have either a practice or a game practically everyday. And that didn't leave me much time to write. 

Mystic- Yah and what about the times you did have to write?

Well I get writers block a lot. 

Mystic- Excuses, excuses.

Whatever. Now without further ado here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this fic except the goblins and the idea of James's and Sirius lock in a vault. = D 

The Marauders: The Beginning

Here and the words the phoenix said to me…

The Darkness will come 

The evil unfurled

It starts with the chamber

Of the enemy of gold

The heir of the snake

Will bring many to death's door

Only the stag and the flower

Will even the score

They will be the ones 

The ones who will form

The greatest of heroes 

From them will be born

The lion's roar

Proud, strong, and true

Evil will fall

Under these virtues two

Love and Friendship

This is the key

Never forget 

Your destiny

Evil and danger

With their friends they will face

Darkness and Light

The balance will break

I give myself to you

To watch for the one

Who is the stag and the flower's

Their one and only son.

Those were the words on the paper. As James finished reading them the last word rang thought the vault. He turned to Sirius who gave him a strange look then down to the egg in his lap. Putting the paper in his pocket he awkwardly he lifted it up to get a better look of it.

"That was the strangest thing I've ever heard." Sirius said breaking the silence. 

"Yah." James said with a far off voice. "Who do you think the 'stag and the flower' are?" 

"How am I supposed to know." Sirius looked at James then back at the egg. Suddenly a blast shook the vault. That caused Sirius to fall over and crash into James. 

"Hey watch it." James yelled at Sirius while clutching the egg tightly. "You could've damaged the egg."

"Oh yes. By all means make sure the egg's fine. Don't mind me." Sirius turned his back on James and pretended to cry. Though to James it sounded like he was having a breathing problem. 

"Do be like that Si." James said getting up poking Sirius with his foot.

"Well what should I be like then?" Sirius asked looking up to him.

"Hmmm." James pondered this for a moment looking in the direction the crash came from. "Well I would suggest you be normal person but since I know your not capable of doing that…" James never got to finish because then Sirius got up and started to chase James around.

"You take that back Potter!!!!" Sirius yelled at him while James just laughed his head off.

"Yah what will you do about it Black!!!!!" James yelled back at him making sure he still had his egg.

"Ohhhhhh. Once I get my wand you're dead!!!!! Oh no." Sirius ran right into James who for reasons unknown to him had just stopped and squatted to the ground. This caused Sirius to trip over his best friend and do a forward roll in the dirt. "Hey what 'cho stop for?"

"The egg it's becoming burning hot." James told Sirius staring at the egg which he had put down in the dirt and poking it tentively. Jerking back each time.

"You're kidding me right?" Sirius crawled up to James and stared at the egg. It was starting to glow a strange redish yellow color.

"You touch it if you don't believe me." Suddenly the egg started to crack.

"It's hatching!!" Sirius stated obviously.

"Well duh." James said with a hint of panic in his voice. A bright flash blinded them distracting them so much the creaking noise wasn't heard in front of them.

~*~

The parents were at the time wondering what to do with the key problem. None of them wanted to reach into the vomit hole to find the key so they were stuck. The goblins were busy trying to find another way to open the vault. Staying as far away fome the Potters and the Blacks in the process.

"I've got it." Mrs. Black said standing up.

"Got what?" Mr. Black looked up to his wife who was taking out her wand.

"I know a way to get the key."

"How?" Mr. Potter asked looking up at her.

"Simple. Accio key." Mrs. Black said this pointing at the hole. The vault key shot up at her and instinctively she grabbed it. She stared at the key for a moment realized it was dripping in vomit and dropped it in the dirt. Shaking her hand to get the vomit of she in turn spray everyone else.

"You would think we would get used to getting sprayed with disgusting goop? Especially after that Ministers Ball." Mr. Potter said while staring at a chunk of… something on his shirt.

"Yes but that time it was rather funny." Mr. Black said smirking a little.

"Funny." Mrs. Potter stuttered. "THE ENTIRE MINISTRY WAS COVERED IN LAVENDER GOOP AND YOU THOUGH IT WAS FUNNY!!!!!!!! Everything was a mess. I didn't even think goop came in lavender. And the worst part was that it stained everything it touched. It took us a whole day to find the counter curse to it!!!!"

"Yes dear." Mr. Potter said picking up the key in a handkerchief that he had in his pocket. "You can yell at us more after we get our sons out of our vault." With that he went over to the goblins who inched away from him and put the key in the lock. Thae vault door swung open to a huge flash of light.

Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter's screams could be heard while Mr. Potter and Mr. Black rushed forward squinting to see what was wrong. (The goblins had retuned back to their cart along with Windrod and Modwin) The sigh that greeted the two men was rather unusual. 

Sirius had his back facing them so they couldn't see his expression but he was sitting there with one hand supporting his body while the other one was at his face. His back was rigid portraying a look of shock. It was obvious he was staring at James who was squatting across from him. Of to be more precise he was staring at the thing in James's lap.

Since James was facing them they could see his expression a lot clearer. His eyes were wide open staring at his lap in complete shock. Though he was trembling slightly he as well as Sirius showed no sign of harm so Mr. Black and Mr. Potter turned his attention to what the two boys were staring at. Just one look at the creature sitting in James's lap made both their jaws drop.

"Honey" Mrs. Black's voice came through to them attracting the attention of James and Sirius and well as their fathers. "Is everything alright? As the boys safe. What was that flash…" Her voice died away as she looked in to the vault and saw the creature in James's lap.

"JAMES!!! SIRIUS!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU TWO BETTER! You two worried us to death. Stealing the key and then coming into this vault and getting locked in." Mrs. Potter rushed into the vault and grabbed James into a tight hug narrowly missing squishing the strange creature. Only James's quick thinking saved the creature form becoming flattened. 

"Mum! Watch it. You're going to hurt it!!!" James's strangled yell made Mrs. Potter release her son and look at what he was talking about. She gave a small gasp as she realized what kind of creature James was clutching. Panting James brought he creature closer to him.

"That's a Phoenix." Mrs. Potter said stating the obvious.

"That's not just any Phoenix." Mrs. Black said stepping into the vault.

"Mum?" Sirius looked at his mum questionably.

"I'm glad you're safe Sirius. James can I look at that phoenix for a second?"

"Sure Mrs. B." James loosened his grip on the phoenix so Mrs. Black could have a better look at it.

"Dear is it what I think is?" Mr. Black asked his wife stepping up next to her.

"Well if you think it's a golden iris firestorm avian then yes." 

"A what?" Mr. Potter asked looking confused.

"Do you ever read?" Mr. Black looked at him.

"Of course I read it's just you two are our creature experts."

"I can't believe you forgot we learned all about them in 7th year Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well if you remember correctly I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures. I took Magical Ruins."

"Well I told you, you should have." Mr. Black shot back.

James and Sirius just rolled their eyes at each other. They looked up to Mrs. Black ignoring their two fathers knowing they could possibly go on all day. "So what is a golden iris firestorm avian then mum?" Sirius asked.

"My dear it's simply the scientific name of a golden eyed phoenix."

"Really wow." James said looking at the bird in his arms. "Hey mum can I keep it?" He looked at his mother using the puppy dog face.

"Of course though I think we should go see Dumbledore about it. Come along you two. You've caused enough trouble today." With that she turned the boys toward the door and grabbing her husband she move toward the door. Sadly as soon as she took three steps the door slammed shut and the familiar locking noise was heard. "Oh dear"

~*~

Oh cliffie. I love cliffies. =D Now go review. I love to write when I know people are actually reading what I write and enjoy it. 

Mystic- Yah and the faster you review the more I get to torment Moon*wolf

Umm. Yah… Now please review and if you have time go review my other stories. I love reviews. But remember no flames. I'm very sensitive to burns. 


	8. Sorting and reporters

Finally here's the next chapter. 

Mystic- It takes you long enough to write these things. 

Yes I know and I'm sorry. At first this chapter was only a page long so I had to rack my brain to make it longer and that took a while.

Mystic- Yah since you have such a little brain to being with.

Yah. I mean No… Oh Let's just get on with the fic. 

Mystic- Right-o!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone. 

Oh and by the way before anyone asks yes I know Siri's family is different her than in the 5th book. This story has therefore been turned into an AU.

Mystic- A what?

Alternate Universe. Duh. As I was saying it's an AU but I will still be trying to stay as closes to most things as I can. 

Mystic- Now can we start the fic.

Yep. Oh wait!

Mystic- Now what?

I just want to say this chapter is dedicated to **Silice-Black** who has reviewed every one of my chapters in this fic. Thanks =D Now we can star this fic.

Mystic- Thank You. 

**The Marauders: The Beginning**

The adult looked at the door and turned to each other. "As if this day could get any worse." Mrs. Black rolled her eyes and turned to the two boys who had sat down on a pile of golden Galleons. James was holding his new pet while Sirius petting it. 

"Well at least the goblins are still outside." Mr. Black said cheerfully. 

"Yes but how long will it be until they decide to get out of that stupid cart?" Mr. Potter asked sensibly.

"Oh well. I've been meaning to clean out this vault for ages anyway." Mrs. Potter said smiling. "Come on boys. Let's see what's lying around here."

James and Sirius looked up and scrambled off the pile after Mrs. Potter. "Sure mum. Can we bring some of the stuff we find back home with us." James called after her.

"We'll see. We have to start cleaning up The Manor in any case if we're going to be moving back there." The Manor was the official Potter house. It had been in the family for years though no one lived in it now except for some house elves who kept the place fairly clean incase it was needed for some important ministry business. That was where the Potter lived before Tom was 7 and they all moved to the muggle world so that James and he could get a muggle education before Hogwarts. 

"Cool. Are the Black moving back with us to." James asked as he and Sirius examined the miniature Quidditch pitch. The Blacks had a mansion next to The Manor. 

"Of course."

"Yessss." James and Sirius high fived and smirked at each other. That was when Mr. Potter came up behind them. 

"Now what are you two boys up to?" He stared expectantly at them.

"Who said we're up to something, Mr. P?" Sirius asked looking innocently at him.

"Now I know something's up."

"It's nothing, Dad."

"Riiight." Still looking at them he smiled and winked. "Well whatever you two have planned I'll leave you to it. Now let's see if we can find anything interesting. Shall we?" They all walked off to see all the other interesting stuff in the vault. 

An hour later the vault door still hadn't opened but half the stuff in the vault had been sorted into separate piles at different sides of the vault. 

"How much longer do you think those goblins will be?" Mr. Black asked while taking a break from the 'great sorting' as the males in the vault were stating to call it. 

"I have no I idea. You would think they would have gotten us out by now?" Mr. Potter looked over at his son and his wife who were having a discussion about the stable and whether they were going to bring it up to The Manor or not.

"So who do you think will win?" Mr. Black asked while looking at an old portrait of one of the Potters many ancestors.

"James. Lauren's exhausted. He's got her worked in a corner with his logic." Mr. Black shook his head. 

"James and Sirius will be the death of us all."

"They're smart. Almost too smart. I'm amazed at all they can do whey they 'borrow' one of our wands can you just imagine what they will be able to do once they get a wand the suits them perfectly." He smiled as James turned toward him as Mrs. Potter gave into her son. The head of his new Phoenix poked out form his hair where he placed it so he could have the use of both hands. 

"Well I guess you'll going to be needing some horses soon." 

Another hour had gone by and everyone we back to sorting when Sirius came dashing around a pile of kunts and into James who had just picked up a strange looking box. 

"You prat watch it. Aren't you supposed to be watching the door?" They all had been taking turns watching the vault door for when it opened.

"I was. The goblins just opened it." He looked at James hair where the creature in it was shaking and digging it's claws into James's scalp.

"Owch. That's great." Wincing he picked up the Phoenix out of his hair calling to the adults. "Hey mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. B the vault doors been opened."

"Great." Mrs. Potter called to them putting down a painting of The Manor.

"Yah it's about time." Mr. Black called. James and Sirius just smirked at each other and started walking to the entrance.

They reached there to see about 8 extremely nervous looking goblins. They stood there just staring at each other when the parents caught up to them.

"Finally we can get out." Mrs. Black said as she climbed into a cart followed by her husband and son. The Potters climbed into the other cart after explaining where they wanted the stuff they set apart to take to The Manor sent and the goblins piled in filling in the extra spaces. 

Mr. Potter looked at his watch and sighed. "Well it looks as if I just missed half my meetings today. Oh well I might as well as take the rest of the day off." He dug into his pockets and pulled out James's watch. Turning to his son he tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yah dad." James turned to his father placing his Phoenix back in his hair. 

"Here. I think you lost this." He passed him the watch.

"Gandpa's watch! You found it! Thanks dad." He took the watch and put it on his wrist. 

"Be careful you don't loose it."

"I'll remember that."

"You do that .Hey what's with that box?"

"What?" James looked down at the box he had carried out with him from the vault. "Oh this? Umm... I'm not exactly sure."

"Here." Mr. Potter looked to see Mrs. Potter engaged in a conversation with one of the inspector goblins about tunnel safety measures. "Hand it over." 

"Sure. Here." Mr. Potter looked at the box and smiled at his son. 

"Why don't I hold onto this until we get home."

"Why what's in it?"

"Don't worry I'll give it back. After all you found it."

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

When they reached the main floor they all got out to be mobbed by mews reporters from just about every newspaper and magazine in the magical world. Taking one quick glance around they all dashed into the meeting room where the adults had first met the head goblin. The goblins then disappeared to see it they could find a way to disperse the crowd. 

"Well I don't think we'll be walking out the front door any time soon." Mr. Black said sitting down.

"No." Mrs. Potter affirmed him while looking into her purse.

"Dear, what are you looking for?" Mr. Potter asked staring at his wife pull out various objects. "And what are you doing with dungbombs and fireworks in your purse?"

"What?" Mrs. Potter looked up from her search and looked at the mentioned objects. "Oh yes. I believe I confiscated those from James and Sirius last week and just never got around to removing them."

"Oh. So what…" He was interrupted by Mrs. Black yelling at the boys.

"Sirius! James! Get away from that door! Do you want to let those reporters in?" The two mentioned boys just smiled at each other and backed away from the door.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Potter asked as she resumed looking through her purse.

"Oh nothing mum." James said innocently as they inched toward the table. 

"Oh now I know something's up." She said looking up staring at them. 

"Oh we were just wondering if you really want the reporters gone?"

"Of course but…" She looked at the similar smirk on their faces and looked at her husband. Mr. Potter smiled at his son and his best friend as he realized they had a plan. "Oh no!" 

"Oh yes." James affirmed as he took the dungbombs and the Filibuster firewoks. 

"What do you two have in mind?" Mr. Potter asked as he brought them over to Mr. Black to discuss the plan.

A couple of minutes later everything was set. 

"Are you sure about this?" Mrs. Potter asked nervously. It had taken a while but they had persuaded her to go along with the plan. 

"Yes. Now for the last touch." Mr. Potter took out the box the James had removed form the vault. Opening it he removed a silvery cloak. 

"Dad, is that what I think it is?" James asked looking in awe at the cloak.

"Well what do you think it is?"

"Oh I know! I know!" Sirius yelled raising his hand. "It's and invisibility cloak." 

"Very good Sirius." Everyone got under the cloak except James and Sirius who were leaning on the door. With various objects in their hands. 

"Time to teach these reporters not to mess with us Siri. Ready."

"As ready as ever Jamsie." With a quick nod they threw open the door and stood there for a moment smirking at each other and then let everything loose. 

Setting off the dungbombs and fireworks they sprinted through the crowd as they ducked away from the smell and the fireworks. Laughing their heads off the dashed through the doors of Gringotts and jumped down the steps and into the crowd of astonished people who where waiting word of what happened to the Minister of Magic's son and his friend.

They just kept running until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Crashing into the main desk they rang the bell to get the attention of Hank who was working at the bar. Not the he was so oblivious not to notice two eleven year olds crashing into the room. 

"Well it looks like you were running from the devil, boys." He commented as he cleaned a glass smiling at them.

"Worse, Hank," Sirius panted "reporters." 

"Yah. So do you think you could light the fire for us?" James asked as politely as he could. 

"Sure you two." And he took out his wand and ignited the fireplace and took out a jar. "Now you go right home."

"Sure thing." And taking a pinch of Floo powder each they threw it into the fire yelling Lion's Den. Stepping into the fire they spun around until the fire spit them out at the Potter's house. 

Smiling at themselves they started laughing again. "Can you believe the looks of the reporters faces when we threw those stuff at them?" James laughed harded at he memory.

"Yah you would think they would stop trying to mess with us and get eh message." 

"Of course seeing all of them turning purple was hilarious." Suddenly the fire flared up again and their parents stepped out one by one.

"Well that was enough excitement for one day." Mrs. Black exclaimed as she handed James's Phoenix to him. She was watching it while they pulled of their prank.

"But mum." Sirius whined "We never got to get out wands."

"And you're not going to any time this week." Mrs. Potter spoke up. 

"Muuuuuum." James and Sirius whined. 

"Well that's what you get for stealing the vault key." The two boys walked away dejectedly up to James's room. An moment later they popped their heads back into the room.

"Uh… Mum?" James asked cautiously. 

"Yes dear?"

"Well… where's Tom and Talia?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay. I finished another chapter. 

Mystic- Yah finally

I think I only have two or three chapters left in this fic if all goes to plan.

Mystic- Which it probably won't.

Yah your right. Well just incase start voting if you want me to have a sequel about their years at Hogwarts too. I have an idea that I might use just tell me if you want the sequel. Now go review. And don't forget to check out my other fics and rev…

Mystic- Oh no you don't. Just stop right there and post this chapter.

Oh ok. Party pooper. =P Remember Review. Got to got. Till later. 


	9. Fireplaces and Dumbledore

I'm back. No I haven't died yet.

Mystic-Oh really it sure seemed like that to me.

Can't you ever shut up?

Mystic- Nope.

Typical. Well sorry for the delay though I'm sure you're pretty used to it by now.

Mystic- Unfortunately.

I could've had this chapter up sooner but as always I was being lazy.

Mystic- …

What was that for?

Mystic- Nothing.

Sure. Now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone that you recognize from the series. I do own anyone who you don't recognize. 

****

**The Marauders: The Beginning**

****

"Oh no!" Mrs. Black turned to the others horror written across her face. "Have you seen them?"

"No." Mrs. Potter said faintly. "Not since… I don't know… right before all of you came."

"Don't worry." Mr. Potter and Mr. Black went over to their respective wives. 

"I'm sure they're fine." Mr. Black said confidently. 

"Isn't it typical." Mr. Potter looked toward Mr. Black. "We recover one set of our kids only to lose another."

"Oh we're horrible parents." Wailed Mrs. Black into her husbands shoulder.

"Oh I wouldn't say that mum." Sirius spoke up. "I think you're the best mum in the world. After all you managed to put up with me everyday. Name another mum who can manage that." He looked proudly at his parents before a hand came up wildly waving in his face. Turning to ward James he glared angrily.

"What do you want?"

"I have an answer to your question."

"What question?" He looked slightly confused.

"My mum."

"What?"

"My mum has to deal with you everyday."

"Well my mum's better than yours." Sirius said arrogantly.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Oh yah!"

"Yah!"

"Oh Yah!

"YAH!"

The two of them started circling each other while the parents just watched smiling a bit after that little argument. As this was a common occurrence between the two best friends they knew it would be hopeless for them to try to stop them so they just stood back.

Suddenly Sirius stated to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked warily at him, but he just kept laughing. Pointing he sat down on the floor trying to catch his breath.

They all turned to see what Sirius was pointing at. Atop James's head his little Phoenix was sitting. Obviously thinking James's walking around was great fun it started to wave its small head around.

Gasping for breath Sirius smirked at James.

"Sorry mate but I really don't think you're all that intimidating with a bird sitting on your head."

"What?" James reached up into his hair and gasped. "Omg!" Untangling the happy little creature from his hair he looked all over it checking for any injuries. "I completely forgot you were up there."

Everyone's expression changed from laughter to shock at those words.

"How can you forget that there's a Phoenix sitting on your head?" Mr. Potter finally asked.

"Dunno." he shrugged. Satisfied that his little Phoenix wasn't hurt he tucked it into a crook in his arm.

They were all staring at him when a huge package came shooting out of the fireplace almost knocking down the Blacks. 

"What the?" Mrs. Potter asked as several packages came out.

They all waited after all the packages stopped emerging from the fireplace. They didn't have to wait long for a person to step out of it.

"Talia!" The Blacks dashed around the pile of boxes to their daughter. "Don't you wander off like that again! You could've been hurt or kidnapped or…"

"Oh mum, dad don't be such worry warts. Tom was with me the whole time." And at that moment the aforementioned boy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Drat I though we were rid of them." James whispered to Sirius as his parents greeted the return of their oldest son.

"Oh is that so." Talia asked as she made it out of her parents' embrace. "Then I suppose you don't want to look at all your supplies that we got you while you were fooling around. Cause if I'm not mistaken that stunt you two pulled will prevent you form leaving this house for at least a week until all the ruckus dies down."

"Pehaps longer. Remember what happened before. The Prophet had a field day when you two climbed that tree in the middle of the park and wouldn't come down for a week. Not to mention the time when both of you set off every magical device in that joke shop in Diagon Alley. I believe people are still wondering how you did it.

If I remember correctly we couldn't go out in public for a month without being mobbed by reporters." At those words the boys' faces fell.

"A month. But in a month we'll be at Hogwarts already." Sirius wailed to the others amusement. "We have to get our wands before we leave. Don't we?" Mr. Black laughed at Sirius's desperate voice.

"Don't worry. We'll get your wands before you leave." A sudden screech ruined the moment. Once again everyone turned to James.

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong?" He tried to calm the screeching Phoenix.

"My, Chris call Dumbledore." Mrs. Black called to her husband as she tried to help James. "He has a Phoenix. He should know how to help."

"Phoenix!" Tom and Tal yelled at the same time looking at the magical creature for the first time. "That's a Phoenix?"

"Where in the world did James get a Phoenix?" Tom blurted out.

"Long story." Sirius said covering his ears.

"We'll tell you two later." Mr. and Mrs. Potter said as they anxiously watched James and Mrs. Black trying to subdue the bird. 

"I told you Care of magical creatures would come in handy but nooo you said Ancient Ruins would be better." Mrs. Potter teased her husband.

"Well how was I supposed to know that our son would manage to acquire a Phoenix. I mean the possibilities are… What… one in a million. And you could've taken it if you didn't take Divination. I mean what good is tha…"

"Dad, mum. Later please. We're kinda in the middle of an emergency." James yelled at his parents holding the little creature closer.

Mr. Black turned around at that moment and shook some of the soot from his hair. "Dumbledore's on his way. He said to…" He stopped abruptly as the noise that was plaguing their ears died down. The only sound that could be heard was a soft humming noise from James.

"What?" He stopped at looked up looking indignant. The Phoenix in his arms started to cry a bit so he went beck to humming and rocking it. 

"Aww. Our little Jamesie's turning into a mother bird." Tom patted James on the head and was slapped away but James's free hand.

"Don't you mean 'hen'?" Sirius asked looking once again confused,

"Nope hens don't sing." 

"Oh… but aren't hen's birds?"

"Oh just shut it."

"Ahem." Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with his own Phoenix on his arm. "I see you were able to solve you're little problem without me." He looked at James with a little smile.

"Um… not really sir." As soon as James stopped humming his Phoenix started to make a small whimpering sound.

"Hmmm… Yes I believe your Phoenix… does it have a name?"

"Not really. I haven't really thought about one."

"It will come to you soon. Anyway since, as Christopher has informed me, your Phoenix has just hatched I believe that it's just a bit tired after all the excitement you and Mr. Black seem to attract. I think all it really needs is a little rest." Dumbledore reached in to his robe's pocket and pulled out a book. "This should help you in taking care of your little one. 

James took the book and gave a small thanks before starting to hum again.

"Now William I believe that there is a matter I would like to discuss with you and your wife about some new arrangements at Hogwarts. Oh and it the Black would be so obliging to join us it would help immensely." 

"Cool a meeting with Dumbledore I'm there." Sirius said getting up from where he had sat down. 

"I believe I should rephrase that" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Sirius. "I believer the older Blacks should join us."

"Oh man." Sirius patted and everyone else just laughed.

"Come along Dumbledore I believe my study would serve us best. There's an Imperturbable Charm around it." He gestured toward the hallway where the stairs were located. 

"Yes I believe that would be best. Though I can't imaging what you would need a room with that charm surround it for." 

"You'll be surprised." Mrs. Potter said wearily.

"Here I'll leave Fawkes, my Phoenix, with you, James. He should be able to help you even just a little.

"Tom, Tal watch over your brothers and make sure that they don't break, destroy, change, lock, or blow up anything in the house."

"Mum." Tom wined as he looked at the glanced James and Sirius were giving each other. "The only way that's happen would be if we tied them up, gagged them and stuck them in a closet in the attic."

"Do what you must. I just don't have enough energy to deal with any of their mess later."

An audible gulp was heard from James and Sirius. They looked from Mrs. Potter to their older siblings as they backed out of the room slowly.

"Um… we… I gotta…" James looked down at his little Phoenix. "I have to put my phoenix to sleep gotta go." At that he dashed out and ran to his room.

"Uh… yah… and I gotta… go help." He turned as everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Well let's go talk. I'm sure you have a lot more to do with the school year so close." Mr. Potter lead the way out of the room.

~*~*~

Hey look I finally finished. 

Mystic- Hurray. Now let's see how long 'till your next update.

=P

Mystic- Hah I knew you couldn't have lasted a whole chapter without doing that.

What…? That was completely random. 

Mystic- Yep I get it from you.

See I'm rubbing off on you.

Mystic- =P

=D

Mystic- are we done now. 

Almost. Now I want everyone to review. I only got like two reviews for the last chapter. ='(

Mystic- Oh grow up.

But I am grown up. As of Sept. 28 I was finally 15 =D. Oh and while I'm on the topic of reviews can someone review me the full definition of a MarySue. Someone said I had one in one of my other fic though I don't think so. So once you review this fic if you want you can check on my other fic "The War" and tell me what you think.

Mystic- Ok that's enough you will not go on another of your Review rants again.

Who said I was? I got to go. I'm actually kinda hungry. *get's up and goes to kitchen for food*

Mystic- *Watched Moon*wolf leave* Augh that the second time she's done than. Though now that I think about it I'm kind of hungry too. Hey wait up. 


	10. Wands and Pranks

Hey I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. 

Mystic- This is getting a bit redundant.

Agreed. Well this is it. Second to last chapter.

Mystic- Took long enough.

Yes, yes. I know and I apologize. Though I am updating a lot quicker. 

Mystic- Yah if you count 2 chapters for any random fic every 2 weeks faster.

Well it is.

Mystic- Yep. Just star the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever owned any of the character you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

**The Beginning**

It was a week later that the two families finally found the opportunity to go to Diagon Alley once again. Mrs. Black was the one taking James and Sirius to go get their uniform and wands.

Mrs. Potter was also going but she was going to be taking a muggleborn student around.

"Remember Heliadia has to eat in an hour. _Then_ you can let her loose in my room but don't forget to close my door or else she'll be flying al over the house." James was leaving his Phoenix which he had finally named, with Tom and was slightly worried about being separated from it. 

"Would you like me to take her a bath and clean the house while I'm at it?" Tom smirked at his little brother. 

"She why not." Sirius came into the room bouncing. "If you have time you can clean my room to." Tom glared at the boy who just smiled innocently back at him.

"That's enough Sirius." Mrs. Black announced as she walked in behind her son. "We have to get going now." At that she took the floo powder off the mantle and held it out to the boys.

The group made it to Diagon Alley relatively quietly. Yes, Sirius and James managed to knock down all of the tables and chairs around the fireplace yet again but that was all. 

Mrs. Black herded the two boys through the crowds until they reached Olivanders shop. They stood there for a moment just looking at the building. 

"So are we going in or not?" Sirius asked a bit stunned at the building. Sure they had been there several years ago when Tom and Talia got their wands but this was different. This was for them. The true sign they were wizards. 

"Of course we are."

"Then go on."

"Why do I have to be first? Why don't you go in?"

"You'll older."

"Yah so. By only a half an hour."

"Yah still you're a half an hour older than me."

" What are you scared to go up first?"

"NO!... Are you?"

"No… Ok a little…"

"How about together?"

"Alright I guess…" At that they both stepped up to the door and pushed it open.

Mrs. Black just shook her head a little at the antics of the two. If she didn't know any better she would have mistaken those two for twins any day. Quickly she stepped forward and slid in after her son and his best friend.

There in front of her the two boys were staring at the man at the counter. He was looking at the two boys with an appraising look on his face. "Aha. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. I though I would see you here this week now that the papers have something else to talk about beside your antics."

"Uh yes sir." They both said in unison. He raised an eyebrow in question. Catching sight of Mrs. Black he smiled and promptly announced. "Unicorn hair, Ash… 8 and ¾ of an inch if I'm not mistaken."

"You never are." Mrs. Potter's voice came from behind them.

"Mum!" James turned around and smiled at his mother.

"Mrs. Potter. Nice to see you yet again." Olivander stood and walked around his desk. "You showing another muggleborn around? Now where is he?"

"She." And at that she ushered forward a red headed girl. "This is Lily Evens. Lily this is Olivander. He's going to help us get a wand for you."

"Hello."

"So what am I, a piece of furniture?" Sirius said pouting. 

"No I think you're more like a fly." James quickly shot back looking over the other boy critically. "You see… You're extremely annoying so everyone just wants to shoo you away. Yet you just keep coming back just as annoying as ever."

Sirius stuck his tongue out in response. 

"Well just be glad no one has decided to squash you yet." James continued.

"And this is my son James and his best friend Sirius Black." Mrs. Potter continued introducing everyone. Eleven years of dealing with the two boys taught the two sets of parent when just to ignore them. 

"Sirius is the taller one incase you couldn't tell." Mrs. Black imputed.

"Yah by one inch." James pouted. 

"Well, children now that the introductions are over shall we get you your wands. Who's first?" 

The three kids looked at each other. "I came in first so it's your turn to go first Siri." 

"Why me? That's not fair."

"Oh it's perfectly fair. Now go."

"Fine." Sirius stepped up to Olivander who had just gotten out a measuring tape from his desk. 

"Which hand?"

"Um… Left… no right… um…" He looked at his mum desperately. 

"Oh both boys are ambidextrous." Mrs. Black interjected before Olivander could believe that Sirius didn't know his left from his right. Though she supposed that was how it started. Mr. Black would give Sirius a quill and seeing that he would usually use his left hand had told him to use his left hand. And Sirius being Sirius put it in his right hand. And then the opposite happened the next day.

James thinking it would be great fun copied Sirius. 

"Oh well which hand do you use more often then?"

"Oh left. James used his right more." 

"Ok then. Let me just take you're measurements." At that he got to work measuring first his height, then wing-span, then his ear length, and the size of his left eye. All at once he left the tape continue measuring and went over to one of the side shelves. 

"Ok that's it. Here try this one." He held out a wand and put several more next to him. "It's Rowan with a Griffin feather. Eight inches."

Sirius took it and waved it at a quill holder on his the desk. Levitating it perfectly Sirius looked at Olivander to see if it was the right wand. He was giving the dark haired boy an odd look and reached to his side and took out another wand. 

"Try this one. Nine and an eighth inch, willow, Unicorn-tail." Bringing down the object Sirius took the next wand and began to change the color of the objects in to room randomly.

"Odd. Here try this one." Sirius went through six more wands like this with just about the same result. Finally turning toward Mrs. Black and Mrs. Potter he still had that confused look in his eyes. 

"I don't seem to remember you or your husband or even young Talia having such an odd reaction to the wands."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Black asked curiously. 

"Has young Mr. Black have any previous experience with wands?"

"We'll yes." Mrs. Black replied hesitantly not knowing where this fact would lead. "James and Sirius have been taking our wands as well as Talia's and Tom's and using them to cast simple spells for several years now."

"Hmmm. Yes that would explain it."

"Explain what?" Mrs. Potter asked questionably having the feeling her son would be in the same predicament as Sirius. 

"Well. I haven't had a case as unusual as this for many years now. It seems that Sirius as well as James, if what you say is true, have the extraordinary ability to adapt to use many different types of wands." 

"So does that mean we can't have a wand?" Sirius asked eyes wide open. 

"Oh no. No that just means that the normal methods for choosing wands won't work for you. I just want to check Mr. Potter to be absolutely sure." He then turned to James and did a repeat performance of what he did to Sirius with the exact same results. 

"Hmmm. Well we best get Ms. Evens done before the boys then." He turned toward Lily and gestured her closer. "Don't worry you have nothing to be scared about. Now let's get your measurements." 

Lily shifted uncomfortably as the magical measuring tape continued measuring on its own. "Try this one." He picked up the second wand Sirius tried.. 

She took it in her hand and gave it a wave. A few sparks emerged but not many.

"Good that narrows it down a bit." He went to the back of the store with another wand. "Ten and a quarter, swishy, Willow, Unicorn-hair and a lily petal. Quite fitting if you ask me." 

Lily took the wand and gave it a wand. Pale yellow and green sparks emitted from the end.

"Fantastic." He took the wand and put it in a box. "That would be Six galleons."

Lily gave him the money and he handed her the box. Lily turned back to Mrs. Potter and added it to the stack of books she had already gotten. "Um… Lily would you mind if we stayed for a little bit more? I would like to see James get his wand." Lily nodded. She was curious on how the pair would get their wands as well. It didn't seem all that difficult for her. 

"Well boys. I suppose the best to do with you would be to let you choose your wands yourself. I know that the wand chooses the wizard but I think you two might be a better judge on what you prefer than me."

"Are you saying we can try any wand in this store that we want?"

"Yes with one or two exceptions in the back." 

James sent an excited look over to his best friend. Smirking with delight both boys took no time in diving into separate isles. 

"Just be sure to put them back to where you wound them." Both their mums shouted to them. Then they both turned to Olivander with worried looks on their faces. "We both apologize in advance for all damage those two will do."

"Oh no need for that." Olivander shook his head. "How much damage can two young boys do?" As soon as he finished his sentence a large roar could be heard from the isle Sirius was down. Seconds later the aforementioned boy cam dashing out.

"Ummm… You wouldn't have happened to have a lion wandering around in the back of your story do you?"

"No." He replied eyes widening. 

"Well… ummm you do now." And putting the wand he was holding down he started to walk down the isle James went down before he heard James's angry voice yell his name. "Uh oh. I guess Jamesie found the lion."

All the adults were staring as they wavered between running to stop the two and just plain running. Lily's eyes were watering from laughing so much as she watched the antics of the two as they tried several different wands with mixed results, lots of noise and colors as well as more than three strange creatures wandering around the back of the previously peaceful shop.

About a half an hour later the five of them waked out of the shop. The children looking delighted and the two adults a tad bit worse for the ware. James had in his pocket his wand; mahogany, eleven inches, with a Pegasus's hair.

Sirius's wand had been confiscated by his mother. He had finally chosen an oak wand, also eleven inches, with a dragon heart's string center. He walked along James who was enthusiastically retelling some of their more hilarious antics to Lily. With lots of hand motions he kept throwing his arms about. Almost taking out several passing people and waking Sirius in the back of the head more than once. 

Lily listened wide eyed at some of the tales. Almost shaking in delight and anticipation to get to Hogwarts and learn how to do even half of what the boys had done.

"Can you really create a storm inside a building?" She asked amazed.

"Yah…" James said. "Though Sirius is a bit better at that then me. Isn't that right Si…" He turned to his side to look at his friend to find he wasn't there. Looking about he caught sight of him in front of the Quality Quiddich store.

"Oy." He called grabbing Lily and pulling her after him. He weaved through the crowd and popped up beside him. "What's new?"

"Just in SilverStreak25."

"Oh…" His comment was cut short by Lily's worrying voice.

"Do you think we should have run off like that?"

"It's fine." Sirius called before wandering off to the joke store next door.

"Yah they're used to us wandering about." James explained as they followed Sirius. "They'll find us eventually."

"Hey James over here!" He turned to look at Sirius who was holding a strange object. "Come on, Henry said they have some new stuff in stock. Not even on the shelves yet."

James and Sirius were such frequent visitors to this particular shop that they knew the owner personally and got to see many new objects before they were released to the public. Their father as well, though no one needed to know that. 

"I expected you two to come 'round sooner or later." A middle age man called from behind Sirius. 

"Of course. No one can keep us away." James called back as he approached them. 

"Oh but who's this?" Henry looked at Lily who hid behind James.

"That's Lily." Sirius said inspecting some objects on the shelves as they all went to the back of the store. "She's muggleborn and we're showing her hoe to have fun in the wizarding world."

"Well missy you know how to pick the best guides." He opened the doors to the back room and he let the children walk in before him. 

"What do you mean Sir?" Lily looked around curiously.

"Oh none of this sir stuff. Call me Henry." Taking out a set of about 30 keys he tossed it to the eager boys. "Here see if you can figure out which key. You have two minutes." 

The boys smirked at each other and turned toward the huge cabinet that they knew held the new stuff. 

"What I mean is that theses two are the best and brightest pair of mischief makers I've ever seen. I mean they even managed to play a prank on the whole Wizengamot. If that's not good I don't know what is. Take it they just dumped a bunch of slime on them but still…" He paused for a moment and watched as they flipped through the keys and Sirius pointed out three of them and James finally choosing one of them. Inserting te key in the lock he waited a moment before the door swung open.

Henry looked at his watch and whistled. "Best time yet boys. 55 seconds."

"You gotta get a harder lock, Henry." James said pulling out something or other.

"What was that all about?" 

"That was the security check." Henery explained as he winced as Sirius took out a blob of something and smeared it on James's back. Lily giggled as she watched James walk around in circles craning his neck to see what was on his back. "Only some one who can figure out he lock in the appropriate time can get in or else the lock changes. They've been able to figure it out since they were eight." He shook his head smiling. "That trick stumps even some of the best, but to them it's no problem." 

They sat there for a bit just watching the dark haired boys tease each other and on occasion Lily and Henry when a knock caused them all to turn.

"Henry, have the boys wandered in here?" Mrs. Potter's voice rang through the store.

"Lauren!" Henry got up to let the women in. "I suppose you're looking for these ruffians."

"Of course." Mrs. Black narrowed her eyes at the boys who were gathering several object in a pile. 

"Don't suppose you're missing a red lily as well?"

"Lily. Of course." Mrs. Potter smiled at her charge. "I guess the boys dragged you in here."

"That's ok, Mrs. Potter. I was fine"

"Come one boys we have to go home now and Lily has to finish shopping." 

"Ok mum." Sirius looked over the pile. "Five of each and the usual Hernry." He decided finally. 

"Yah same for me." James stood up and walking over to Mrs. Black. "See you later Lily."

"Yah. Hope we catch each other on the train ride." And with that both boys left the shop with Mrs. Black trailing after them. 

~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it. One more chapter left. I'm still trying to decide on if I'm going to do a sequel. I already have another 1st year fic that's cannon so I just might not finish this one. I don't know. 

Mystic- Decisions, Decisions

Yep. Ok here. Tell me if you want me to continue this fic then go check out my other one. I am continuing that one no matter what. But whether this one will continue will depend on you.

Mystic- Ohhhhhh… What will happen.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Love yah. 


	11. Luggage and Beans

Sorry for the long wait. Had most of this written yet again but Robotics took up a lot more time than I expected. So I won't have you wait any more…

Disclaimer: Don't own them…

**The Beginning **

"James!" Mrs. Potter's voice rang through the house. It was eight in the morning on September the 1st. The Potter house and Black house next door was in complete chaos. Sitting by the fireplace was James and Tom's trunks.

"Look out!" Mrs. Black called to her husband as he and Mr. Potter carried Talia's trunk into the room. Another one of the young mischief-maker pranks had gone horribly wrong in the Black fireplace the other day.

"Dad?" Tom looked over the banister at the two men.

"What?" He grunted.

"Why aren't you using a levitation charm?"

"Because they wouldn't listen to me." Tal called up as she walked in. "Mum, have you seen Siri?"

"No dear. Isn't he upstairs with James?"

"Uhhhh…" Tom looked down the hall at the pile of stuff in the hall. Turning his head o look at the other room in their various states of emptiness. "Nope, they aren't up here."

"James!" Mrs. Potter called again from the back of the house. "Where is that boy?"

"Did you check downstairs?" Mr. Potter called as he rested on the couch while Mr. Black went to retrieve Sirius's trunk.

"That's where I was going to check next."

Mrs. Potter stepped down to the basement and their private Laboratory. "I can't believe how much we still need to pack. James! Sirius!"

A small scuffle drew her attention to the potion stock. "James!"

"Uhh… yeah, mum?"

"Is Sirius over there with you?"

"Nope." Sirius called out. "Ouch!"

"Idiot."

"What are you two doing down here?" She looked at the two suspiciously

"Pentangle came down here. We were trying to get her back upstairs."

"For a whole hour?"

"It's hard to find a black cat in the dark." James said innocently as they followed his mum up to the main level. James carrying a small backpack and Sirius keeping a tight hold to his cat.

"Hurry up James. You have to bring Lea down with all her stuff. And Tal is looking for you Sirius."

It was two hours later that all of them were assembled at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4 . Tom as his father had just put away his trunk and the others were saying good-bye.

Well that's what most of them were trying to do. James and Sirius were more interested in making an escape away from their mums.

"Now Emily, you'll smother them." Mr. Black warned as he attempted to pry apart mother and son. Next to them Mrs. Potter was having a few last words with her youngest child.

"Be a good boy, pay attention in class, do all your work, eat properly, and NO Pranks!"

"Mum." James gave her a pointed look.

"Dear, do you remember which son you're talking to?" Mr. Potter asked as he walked back throwing an arm around his wife.

"What she means is you can cause as much trouble as you want as long as no one is hurt as we don't get more that one owl from the school a week." He winked at his son as his wife turned to glare at him.

"William!"

"What?"

"Minister of Magic or not I don't want you putting any more ideas into his head." Turning to talk to Tom she muttered to herself. "Goodness knows he has enough there as it is."

Backing away slowly James turned to his best friend who had just gotten free of his mum. Grabbing their animals they snuck aboard the train waving a silent good-bye to their dads as they left. Once aboard the Hogwarts Express they started to walk down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

Rolling their eyes at some snide remarks they got from some Slytherins they kept on searching until they found a familiar face.

"Lily!" Sirius bounded up to the red-head.

"Sirius!" She spun around, her long hair accidentally hitting the boy she was talking to.

"Surprised to see us?" James asked.

"I was just looking for you."

"Really?" Sirius started to jump up and down for no reason.

"Yah. Oh this is Remus." Lily motioned to the sandy haired boy behind her.

"Pleasure." He said politely inclining his head. "So I guess I'll see you around, Lily?"

"If you don't have to be any where why don't you stay with us?" Sirius asked cocking his head.

"Oh. No. I don't want to intrude. I hardly know you and…"

"Intrude? Nonsense. The more the merrier." Lily grabbed his arm and started pulling him along following James and Sirius .

"Let's find a place to sit and we can have formal introductions." James said looking back.

The group found an empty compartment about halfway down the train. Sitting down the final whistle blew. Opening their window they waved bye to their families. Once the platform was out of sight they all sat back down and looked at each other.

"So Remus, how did you meet our fair Lily?" Sirius asked

"He showed me how to get on the platform." Lily answered for the quiet boy.

"Yes my father's trying to see if there's a way to put instructions for all the muggle borns to see how to get on to the platform." James said opening his backpack for something. His eyes widened for a second before he shot a grin at Sirius across form him. Reaching further into the pack he started rummaging around in it

"What department of the ministry does you dad work in?" Remus asked timidly.

"Department… Ummm…Well… he…hmmm…." James tilted his head up thinking.

"Don't you know?"

"Well I know what his title is but I'm not really sure what department he belongs in. It's rather complicated."

"Well what dose he do?"

"Oh he's the Minister of Magic." James answered simply finally pulling out a carton of Everyflavor Beans he had been looking for. "I'm James Potter by the way and this idiot is Sirius Black." He inclined his head toward the young Black who had turned toward the window and was making faced at the cows speeding by.

"Remus Lupin. Is he alright?" The boy asked watching Sirius stick out his tongue and squint his eyes a few times.

"Yah he's fine. Don't mind him." James replied as he inspected several beans and put them all in his mouth. He pulled a face before swallowing.

"Sirius, note that grass is not a good replacement for apple."

"Got it James." Sirius saluted him before pulling a notebook from on of his pockets and writing it down.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously as James picked out several more beans. "What are those?"

James looked up and swallowed the new combination. Scowling he grabbed the notebook out of Sirius's hand and jotted something down.

"These are Everyflavor Beans Lils."

"Yah and they mean every flavor." Sirius imputed

"You mean like they have carrots and chicken?"

"Yep. And stuff that's even worse. We're now trying to figure out if you eat more than one flavor what you get." Sirius said grabbing some from James's hand. Choosing three he popped them into his mouth chewed a bit and smiled swallowing.

"What did you get?" Remus asked curiously

"Chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla." He replied smugly. James stuck his tongue out at him.

"You always get the good ones."

"What can you say? I'm naturally gifted."

"Let me try."

"Here, Lily take your pick." Taking two that looked semi-normal the girl put them in her mouth.

"Well…?" James asked.

"Peanut and Jelly." James groaned.

"Beginners luck. You wanna try." He offered some beans to Remus.

"OK." He hesitantly reached out and took four.

"Ohh, daring." Sirius grinned at him.

"Cheese, pasta, tomato, and…" He chewed a bit and smiled. "Ground beef."

"That's like a perfect lasagna." Lily said gleefully. James grumbled while writing the combos down. Sirius just laughed at him.

They continued this for a bit. James left tasting to the other three while he wrote down all the combination, occasionally eating a chocolate frog. They stocked up on more beans and other sweets when the snack cart came around.

It was in a testing pause when Remus looked at the other two boys.

"Did you really turn the Wizengamot pink?'

"Well I'd call it lavender but yah." James said taking a bean from Sirius and nibbling on the end of it and pulling a face. "Grease"

"What's a Wizengamot?" Lily asked scrunching up her nose at James's bean.

"It's like a court for wizards. They take care of all the major trials and stuff. James's dad's the head and has them over for important stuff a lot. Mostly a bunch of old sticks in the mud. Though there is one or two that'll enjoy a good prank."

"Speaking of pranks should we start off this year with a bang or let them wait a bit?" James looked at Sirius. "We need something that'll have them remember us if we do."

"Hmmmmm…." Sirius looked around in thought.

"Well I have this prank book…." Remus started. The two black haired boys looked over at him eyes wide. "Of course I don't want to intrude… It's your prank."

"You can't keep a prank book all to yourself." Sirius wined

"We asked you here didn't we? Now tell us what you had in mind." James insisted.

"Well," Remus looked through his bag that he had next to him. "I found this book in my attic. It has some really interesting things mentioned. It's kinda old but the results look amusing."

"Let's see it." Sirius said leaning closer as the boy opened the book.

"Come on Lily. You can help to." James pulled the girl closer to the book.

"Let this be your crash course on magical pranking." Sirius smiled.

And with that the three boys and girl started to plan their first prank on Hogwarts. If only those professors knew what they were getting themselves into this year.

THE END… or shall we say it's just THE BEGINING

Done. My 2nd fic I've ever finished. Not exactly what I was planning but it'll do. I've decided I am making the sequel. Though I might not be able to start it for a while I have so many fics going and not enough time to write. Any way while you're waiting I also have a canon version of the Marauders years if you would like to check that out. The two will be different don't worry though.

And if any of you care about when I update any of my fics you can come and bug me in my livejournal. The link's in my bio… who knows I might even be posting spoilers for what's to come there and I'm always looking for new ideas.

Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
